Splat Tim
Summary “Splat Tim the Woomy” (or better known as just “Splat Tim”) is an image of a male Inkling from the Nintendo’s third person shooter Splatoon with a distorted face and with some version of a phrase “''He Does It!”. Appearance Splat Tim is an inkling who looks distorted. He wears a golf sun visor and has a Splatfest Dog T shirt. He wears the default pants and wields a Pistol. You are unable to see his shoes Origins The original image has been created by the marble. on July 6, 2015, after the North American Splatfest.1 On July 17, marble.soda’s image was tweeted by a Twitter user named @Cloesy, with the caption “it splat tim”, a corruption of “It’s splat time”. On August 3, Twitter user McBedtime tweeted a box art mock-up for a Splat Tim. Splat Tim gained Popularity on tumblr mostly, and it was popular by users making and adding Splat Tim into games. A few blogs were created circling around Splat Tim and his friends. Including 'Woomy!' 'Splat Tim' and 'it's him!'. Search Interest In may 2015 Splat Tim wasn't searched very much. However in September 2015, Splat Tim reached its peak in popularity Powers and Stats '''Tier': Above Tiers Name: Splat Tim the Woomy Origin: The "Splat Tim" franchise Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but likely in his late teens or early adulthood Classification: He does it Powers and Abilities: Shooting Attack Potency: Very High Speed: Average Lifting Strength: Average Striking Strength: Below Average Durability: Can take several fatal hits Stamina: Exceptional Range: Exceptional Standard Equipment: Pistol Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Birds, Water Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shoot - A standard pistol shot Stealth choke - A surprise choke hold (Special) Do it - He does it! Others Notable Victories: sans Jafar sanic The Worm of Hell Notable Losses: SANESS Inconclusive Matches: Amplified Luigi Feats: ' Splat tim was able to beat Papyrus in a Spaghetti making competition. He beat sans in 2 minutes thanks to his sharp aim. He was able to beat Jafar two times. He rocked the white/gold/blue/black dress, Beat the worm of hell with the other splats, is Mother 3, Became a school idol, Stole King Asgores Trident and made him sad. Splat Donald Trump, Became the true heir the Monado. Got Woomy with Tina '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), 'Touched Splat Toms Booty '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Went faster than sanic, is Shulk, and was confirmed for Super Smash Bros Merch Known Games Splat tim has many games based off of him * Splat Tim * Splat Tim 2 * Splat Tim 3 * Splat Tim 4 * Splat Tim 5 * Splat Tim 7 * Splat Tim XXX * Splat Tim 2 Remake * Splat Tim 3D * Splat Tim the Pre-Sequel! * Splat Tim X the Second Encounter * Splat Tim Paradise * Splat Tim Rising * Splat Tim Space * Splat Tim Crossing * Splat Red * Splat Tim Level Creator * Splat Tim Cook Edition * Splat Tim Black Ops 2 * Splat Tim Rise of Psycho Dad * Splat Timmy The Early Years * Splat Tim Fortress 2 * P4 Splatsona 4 and Knuckles * Splat Tim VS Guy Fieri * Here comes Splat Boi: Oh Shit Woomy! * Splat Tim Origins * Super Splat Bros for the Wii U * Splat Tim Global Defense * Splat Tim Art Simulator * Splat Tim Christmas * Super Splat Tim Maker * Splat Tim Dating Simulator * Splat Tim Death and Rebirth * Splat Tim Ride * Splat Tim V: The Phantom Octoling * Splat Tim V: The Phantom Pain Tactician Espionage Operations Other * Splat Tim Amiibo * Splat Tim The Movie * Splat Tim and the Half-Ink Octarian (Book Category:5555thExplosionMage's Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters that have always been there and will be Category:Always has a plan Category:Will always be better then you Category:No-one can win. Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Splat Tim Category:Memes Category:Game Characters Category:Splatoon